theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Tommy Pickles's Death Bed (Feat. SpongeBob and Patrick)
Transcript * (SpongeBob and Patrick (in their water helmets) drive around in their krabby patty wagon and stop right by the hospital entrance, SpongeBob opens up the door for Patrick and they walk right in to the receptionist to sign in to visit Tommy Pickles.) * (Transitions to a patient room with SpongeBob and Patrick opening the door to see Tommy, in a hospital bed, surrounded by his teammates, then SpongeBob and Patrick close the door silently while some Rugrats and All Grown Up! DVDS and merchandise are on the table side.) * SpongeBob: "Gee, Patrick, what do you suppose is going on in here?" * Patrick: "I don't know, SpongeBob, but this doesn't look good." * (The sound of a heart monitor's heard just as SpongeBob and Patrick walk right over to the comatose Tommy. Kimi holds Tommy's right hand with a depressed look on her face, she tears up a bit just as Chuckie gives her a nice clean tissue.) * Kimi (off screen): "Tommy?" * (Then Tommy slowly opens his eyes, seeing everybody cheerful and overjoyed that he's alright.) * (Then a tweet message is heard, Susie goes to check her smartphone, revealing that Nickelodeon announces a new All Grown Up! reboot''which causes Tommy to pass away instantly from the message with the sound of fire.) * Kimi (offscreen): "Tommy!" * Kimi: "No.......no....TOMMYYYYYYY!" * (SpongeBob opens his medical bag and 2 jellyfish emerge right out of it and Kimi catches them and tries to shock Tommy back to life with them 3 times but to no avail.) * (Patrick realizes nothing's happening 'til he realizes that he can revive Tommy with his magic yo-yo, but right before he does anything to do so, Angelica grabs his right shoulder and shakes her head left and right to tell him not to use his magic to revive Tommy.) * (Chuckie is sobbing heavily 'til another tweet message is heard.) * Chuckie: "Huh, what?" * (Chuckie takes out his smartphone.) * Chuckie: "Oh." * (Chuckie shows SpongeBob, Patrick, Dil, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Angelica, Susie, Didi, Stu, Chas, Kira, Drew, Charlotte, Lucy, Randy, Grandpa Lou, Grandma Lulu, Betty and Howard the tweet message.) * Chuckie: "Hey look." * (Kimi's sobbing heavily near Tommy's hospital bed.) * Chuckie: "Look at this." * (Kimi stops sobbing a bit.) * (The tweet message reads: ''Rugrats and All Grown Up! toy collection in the works.) * (Kimi's still sobbing a bit.) * Kimi: In Amazement * (Tommy's mouth moves up and down and he's fully awake and alive.) * Tommy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! * (Tommy leaps right outta his hospital bed.) * Tommy: "Time for me to get in on action!" * (Tommy lands right back on his hospital bed.) * Kimi: "Tommy!" * (Tommy and Kimi snuggle up with 1 another and laugh a bit.) * (SpongeBob and Patrick snuggle up with Phil and Lil and they do the exact same thing with them.) * (Angelica and Susie are about to cry tear drops of joy and excitement.) * (Didi and Stu are smiling and chuckling in excitement.) * (Chaz and Kira are tearing up slightly.) * (Susie's laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Another tweet message is heard.) * (Kimi and Tommy are still laughing a bit and they all stare at Dil who's got his smartphone outta his right pocket.) * (The tweet message reads: beef and cheese taco'' Delivery'' on it.) * Dil: "Oh, it's just my beef and cheese taco delivery." * (Dil exits Tommy's hospital room.) * (Kimi and Tommy are still laughing a bit and Didi wipes the sweat away from her forehead.) * (SpongeBob and Patrick take a record player and an instrumental version of the All Grown Up! Theme Song begins playing on it and Tommy is amazed to hear it.) * (Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Angelica and Susie are laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Grandpa Lou's chuckling at himself.) * (Kimi and Tommy are both laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Another tweet message is heard, Chuckie takes out his smartphone again and realizes something unexpected just happened and becomes shocked and horrified and runs around sobbing wildly.) * Chuckie: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" * (Chuckie's smartphone lands right on Tommy's hospital bed and the tweet message reads: Rugrats the Next Generation has been announced.) * (Tommy begins shriveling up a bit and he's about to close his eyes any single minute now.) * (Tommy's teammates are looking right at him just as Tommy lies right back down on his hospital bed and has flashback memories of the original classic episodes that he appeared in: Coup DeVille, Susie Sings the Blues, Chuckie's in Love, Bad Kimi and Tweenage Tycoons.) * (Kimi's tearing up slightly again.) * Tommy: "Thanks.......a.......bunch.......you......guys." * (Tommy closes his eyes and passes away slowly.) * (Didi begins tearing up slightly and breaks down sobbing heavily on Stu's right shoulder.) * (Susie's sobbing heavily on Phil's right shoulder.) * (Angelica's also sobbing heavily on Chuckie's right shoulder.) * (Howard and Chaz are also sobbing wildly.) * (Grandma Lulu's also sobbing heavily on Grandpa Lou's right shoulder.) * (Drew and Charlotte are tearing up slightly.) * (SpongeBob and Patrick are also tearing up slightly.) * (Dil returns to Tommy's hospital room with his beef and cheese taco order.) * Dil: "Who wants beef and cheese tacos?" * (Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Angelica, Susie, Didi, Stu, Chaz, Kira, Betty, Howard, Charlotte, Drew and Grandma Lulu (except Grandpa Lou) are all sobbing heavily and too busy to notice Dil with his beef and cheese order.) * (Dil opens the beef and cheese taco box and finds 2 beef and cheese tacos inside of it.) * Dil: "I'm pretty sure there's no ghost peppers in them." * (Kimi's sobbing heavily on Tommy's hospital bed and Tommy's portable video game drops right down on the hospital floor and it fades to a black screen.) * Chuckie (off screen): "Not Tommy! anything but him! anything but that!" Category:Deathbed Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:Rugrats and All Grown Up!